Early Works: The X Chronicles: Dawn of Fate
by Cityracer
Summary: This Story follows Raditz as he struggles to realize his dreams. Read and Review. Rated T for Mild Language and Moderate Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is one of my first stories. My future stories will actually be planned out and hopefully read by a Beta.**

Prologue: It begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT, or DBZ KAI.**

**Author Notes: Ok, I've noticed most viewers don't read past this chapter. I'm on Part 3 and it's picking up. Remember, this is my first fanfiction.**

"I wonder why Kakarot hasn't came back after his mission?" Raditz thought to himself. He had been in space for 5 months and was approaching Earth shortly. Then, he got a message on his scouter. "Raditz, this is Vegeta, pickup," was the message. "This is Raditz, I should be arriv…" Vegeta Interrupted, "Kakarot is of no use to us any more. Planet Zeon was destroyed last night when its sun was destroyed." "I understand," Raditz said, and with that, their short transmission was over.

Raditz knew it could be several months before they got a new planet to purge, so he went anyway. He arrived later that day. His ship landed in a thick, dense forest destroying several trees. He left his spaceship and saw a hunter at the top of the crater. "So, Kakarot hasn't completed his mission, yet. I'll give him a little bit of more time to complete his mission," Raditz said to himself. "Wh..who are you?" said the hunter shakily. Raditz activated his scouter. "What a pitiful power level you have," Raditz said laughing. With that, Raditz destroyed the hunter.

He decided that he needed some food. He shot Ki blasts in many directions, killing many woodland animals as well as destroying the forest. "Finally a good meal," Raditz whispered, "After 5 months of nutrition tablets, some real food." Raditz really didn't mind the nutrition tablets, but he did prefer real food. Just after he completed his meal, military helicopters, tanks, jeeps, and infantry surrounded the forest, thinking it was a terrorist attack. "It's about time I get to have some fun," Raditz thought. He then flew at full speed toward the army shooting Ki blasts and redirecting bullets. "You pitiful beings rely to much on primitive technology." He then destroyed the rest of them.

Raditz then got bored "Any decent power levels around here?" Raditz thought aloud, "The highest power level seems to be about 1300 miles from here, but it is too weak to chase after." The power level Raditz had picked up on his scouter happens to be King Piccolo. Raditz sat there for awhile, and daydreamed about when his Power level surpasses Vegeta's. "I will one day be the leader of the group." Then Raditz started to think. "Other then being weak, these people seem to be similar to Saiyans at least physically anyway," Raditz thought, "If I had a child, my dreams could be realized sooner then expected, maybe these beings are similar enough to Saiyans for it to possible to for a hybrid to be created. Yes, it should be possible." Raditz then chased after the nearest clusters of power levels.

**Author Notes: Ok, this is my first chapter. I know it seems short, but they'll get long soon, I hope. So Comment, Suggest, and Review.**


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 1: Discovering The Human Race**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DB. If I did, The Buu saga would be more serious. **

**Author notes: This is better than I thought. I'll try to get 2 or 3 chapters a week.**

As Raditz headed for the City, his mind started to wander. "Why hasn't Kakarot completed his mission?" More thoughts soon filled his head." Maybe that power level has something to do with it. Kakarot's power should be much higher. Is it possible that when Kakarot was young that power level killed him." His scouter then picked up another high power. "Is that Kakarot?" He wondered, "about 2,400 miles away from here." Just then, the distance jumped. "What's this, the power is now around 11,000 miles away," Raditz wondered surprised. He then yelled, "Damn thing must be broken again!"

His scouter suddenly beeped. "I have arrived," Raditz mumbled to himself. He then stopped flying hovering just above the city. "Same pitiful power levels here as well," Raditz Exclaimed. He pushed a button on his scouter starting a biology comparison. With one scan, the entire cities populace was recorded. "Now to compare these weaklings to the Saiyans," Raditz thought to himself. Text appeared on the screen of his scouter. It read:

_The beings are physically similar to Saiyans. It is possible to produce a hybrid. However, these beings are weak compared to an average Saiyan. These beings also lack a tail. It seems that this race's hair grows as well. Most seem to rely on primitive forms of transportation and communication. Average height is slightly less then a Saiyan. Natural Hair colors possible include, but are not limited to blonde, black, red, orange, and Brown. Skin colors can be between very light and very dark. Two genders exist._

"My theory held up," Raditz thought, "but before I can do anything, I need to blend in." He used scouter to detect a power level alone and chased after it. He landed around 30 miles away from the city. What appeared before him was a semi-muscular man wearing Jeans and a red T-shirt. "Where did you come from?" the man demanded. "I'm here to kill you," Raditz said Firmly. "Yah righ…," the man was cut off by Raditz punching him in the gut, killing the man Instantly. "Not even a decent fight, but that's not important," Raditz grumbled. He then stole the man's shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. Amazingly, they fit perfectly, although he did have to stuff his tail into his newly acquired pants. He decided that it would be impossible to blend in if he flies around, so he took the mans Truck and stuffed his armor in box he saw in the bed of the truck.

Using his scouter, he was able to learn how to drive rather shortly. "That's enough blending in, now I need to learn about my enemies. South City huh, not very original," he thought entering the city. He passed many buildings until he arrived at a Library. "Ok, time to gather some information," He thought to himself. Upon entering the Library, he decided to get history, customs, current events, and other necessary books.

It was difficult at first to find these books, due to not being familiar to the organization of the books "Who made this damn system?" he yelled loudly. Some people stared, but shortly after they returned to their business. "Keep your cool, Raditz," he reminded himself. Eventually he figured out the organization of the books. He decided to start with human customs.

He started to take notes as he read. In what seemed to be an Instant, the library was closed. "Excuse me, sir, but we are now closed, if you wish to check out those books, please register for a library card," a young woman said. This annoyed Raditz, but he managed to keep his cool. He wanted to say, One more word and I will kill you, but instead he said "Time must've gotten away from me."

In his day of research, he found that humans use a money called Zeni. "If I'm going to blend in, I'll need some of this Zeni. Just then, a punk came behind Raditz with a knife. "Nice and easy go over there," the punk said motioning towards an alley. Raditz smirked, now he has a way to get money. He went into the alley and turned around.

"Now hand me all your Zeni," the punk shouted. Raditz just stood there. "Are you deaf?" the punk asked, "I got a knife and I will use it." Raditz did nothing. This fustrated the man. "Stop Ignoring me, damn it," The punk yelled. "Shut up!" Raditz yelled as he put his hand straight through the Punk. Blood now covered Raditz's arm. The punk spit up blood and died. Radditz found about 10,000 Zeni on the Punk's body.

He knew this wouldn't be enough to last. Just then he saw a short, fat man say Win 250,000 Zeni if you beat this fighter only 10,000 Zeni to try. "Easy money," he thought to himself. "I'll do it," he said. "Thanks for competing," The Man said as if Raditz had already lost. Raditz couldn't help to smirk, for he knew that this was going to be a breeze.

"I'll go easy on you," the fighter stated unknowing that he had no chance. "I'll be sure to remember that," Raditz said. The fighter came at Raditz with a flying kick. Raditz dodged, grabbed the guys leg, and threw him at the wall. "I win, now pay up," Raditz said. "R..right," The fat man said frightened. Raditz took the money and left.

"That weakling didn't stand a chance," Raditz thought laughing to himself. His scouter beeped just as he got back to the stolen truck. He quickly grabbed it. "Raditz here, go ahead, Vegeta," Radditz said. "We got new planet to purge, its near the area your at. Go to planet Tarken and wait for us. We will be there in 3 months for purging." Vegeta said then disconnected.

"Damn, now I only got three months to make this work," Raditz thought Frustrated. Raditz decided to get some food then go to sleep. He went into the forest for his next meal. That night he sat awake for hours planning his next move, before finally drifting to sleep.

He started to dream about defeating Vegeta. In his dream he saw himself, Vegeta, and his future child. His future child however, was blacked out, since he did not know what his child would look like. Raditz then said, "Now Vegeta, I will become the new leader." "Try me," Vegeta said. Raditz and his child both power up to amazing heights. Vegeta knew he would lose, but was too proud to admit it. He powered up and took a defensive position. Raditz and his child both lunged at Vegeta.

**Author Notes: Well, some action will be seen next chapter, Even though it's a dream. Also, I need Planet names and Male and Female names for good and evil, put it in the commentary. I'll need it for Future Stories. You can P.M. me these or just comment. **


	3. Part 3

Chapter 2: Saiyan Dream Battle

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy enough to own any Dragon Ball Stuff.**

**Last Time: Raditz had a dream where he and his future child are fighting Vegeta.**

**Author Notes: This may sound weird when referring to Raditz's Future child. Sorry about that, but to keep it realistic, I can not reveal Raditz's Future child's gender, or name.**

Vegeta stood in a defensive position awaiting the coming attack. Raditz and his future child both moved their arms back and charged up a yellow Ki blast. Then, they threw the blasts and jumped back. Both blasts hit Vegeta. Vegeta countered with two Ki beams. Raditz dodged, but his future child(from now on we will call his Future child FC) was hit. FC easily managed to recover.

Vegeta attacked Raditz with a barrage of punches and kicks. Raditz was barely able to dodge and took some damage. FC jumped in and together they overwhelmed Vegeta. Vegeta decided to use his Galic Gun. Vegeta managed to cause some damage to Raditz, but he lost sight of FC.

Just then, FC appeared behind Vegeta. FC put both hands behind their back shouted, "Energy." Two nearly transparent energy balls appeared in FC's hands. FC then put both hands in front and together. The two blasts became one larger one. "Disrupter!" FC shouted. The blast left FC's hands. Vegeta dodged but the blast followed him, expanded, and encircled him.

White lightning from the blast hit Vegeta in all directions. "aaaaaaaaaaaaah," Vegeta screamed in Pain. After the blast, Raditz's Scouter revealed Vegeta's power was cut in half. "FC is a great fighter," Raditz thought, "I would have never expected a child to be so powerful." "How could a single blast drain so much of my power?" Vegeta asked pissed.

"Well, this blast temporarily removes a great deal of energy from my enemy allowing me to cause a great amount of damage to my opponent," FC said smirking. FC and Raditz both slammed many kicks and punches at Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't defend himself. Vegeta was now breathing heavy and bleeding. "I'm the prince of all Saiyans, no low class warriors can defeat me, not even an army can take me down!" Vegeta yelled.

His Power increased greatly and he charged the stunned warriors. Raditz and FC had almost not reaction time, before they were hit by an seemingly endless attack. Raditz was now bleeding bad and FC collapsed dead. "Now, Raditz you will pay for your treason!" Vegeta fumed. With that Vegeta punched Raditz with a killing blow.

Raditz awoke breathing heavy and sweating. "Good, it was only a dream," he said relieved, "Vegeta's power is not that high, right?" Raditz got in the truck and drove toward the city, "I'm going to need more Information on my enemies," he thought to himself.

Chapter 3: A Dangerous Brawl

As Raditz headed for the city, a power was detected on his scouter. "That same power level, but a new power level lower is in the same area and is dropping," he said as he read his scouter. His scouter beeped again. "Another power, higher is closing in on the same location with a decent amount of speed." Raditz didn't know that he was picking up power's of King Piccolo, Tien, and Goku. "The higher power has reached the location," he thought to himself, "A battle is taking place."

Raditz picked up another power he missed, but it disappeared quickly. "Someone just got killed," he thought aloud. The two higher powers engaged in battle. The lower of the two powers was starting to drop. Raditz, started to feel the ground shaking, a powerful attack has been launched. The higher power and the low power level that was not battling are now together. The attack was dodged.

After a little bit of battle, The medium power was right next to the lower power. The high power dropped three times. The medium power took to the air. Now the higher power was going up after the medium while increasing its power. The high power seemed to go threw the medium power and the medium power dropped to zero. The battle was over.

Raditz continued into the city. He arrived at the same library as yesterday, beginning his research once again. A few days later, for some unknown reason, the sky grew dark. _"An electromagnetic disturbance in the atmosphere has been detected." _appeared on his scouter. He decided to ignore it and shortly after, the sky returned to normal.

Raditz continued his research for the next month. One day while Raditz was eating, his scouter picked up a new power level. "Power level 165, not much, but at least I can have a decent fight," he thought. He took to the sky and chased down the power level. He started to wonder what he'd discover. "I hope this power can fight, its been boring for the last month on this pitiful planet," he thought

In the past month, he had learned much. "Why are these beings so complicated? With Saiyans, all they cared about was the their name and power level," Raditz said. He had a little bit of trouble with human customs, but he managed to get threw it. Blending in was easy, except in the conversations he had, it was difficult to know what to say and when.

He had now arrived at the location of the power level. He decided to land a few hundred ft. away and walk up. He saw a man in an orange fighting Gi. The man turned, "What brings you out here?" the man said. "I heard a fighter was in the area, are you a fighter?" Raditz asked, "If you are how about a match?" "I happen to be a fighter," The man said, "My name's Yamcha, and I accept your challenge."

**Author Notes: Next chapter soon, I still need planet names, names for male and female good and evil.**


	4. Part 4

Chapter Four: A Creeping Fear

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any DB stuff. And no, I am not hiding Goten here. Wait, don't open that door! *pulls out shotgun* I said, don't open that door!**

**Author Notes: Well, still need Planet names and names for male and female good and male and female evil. Enjoy the story.**

"I must warn you," Yamcha said, "I am one of the strongest warriors on the planet." "I'm sure you are," Raditz retorted. "Do you still want to go threw with this?" Yamcha asked. "I can handle my self in a battle," Raditz replied. "Ok, but I'm not gonna go easy on you," Yamcha replied confidently.

Raditz smirked, "If only this guy knew my power level was 860, but then it wouldn't be as fun," he thought. "Ready?' Yamcha asked. "Yes, you make the first move," Raditz replied. "Ok, then," Yamcha said. With quick steps, Yamcha lunged at Raditz. Raditz was about to dodge, when he suddenly froze.

You see, after the first dream, Raditz has been having nightmares for the past month. He doesn't know why or how to stop them. Recently, they've been growing more vivid. Now, it seems that they're drifting into reality. He snapped back, when he felt a pain as he were hit by a thousand lightning bolts at once.

Yamcha had punched him in the gut. "I told you I'm a great fighter, but you didn't listen, now its too late to back down," Yamcha said. Raditz was now fustrated. Just before Raditz lunged into attack, he was struck into another vision

Suddenly, he was transported to a humid, thirst wrenching jungle. The dense canopy acted as a shield from the sun. He could barely identify Vegeta threw the dank air. The only thing is that Vegeta was glowing a bright gold. "Vegeta, is that you?" Raditz asked. He could barely make out what sounded like a small whisper. "You will pay!" Vegeta said.

A cold chill ran up Raditz's spine. He knew something was wrong. He heard a light shuffle behind him. He turned to see what was there. "Who's out there?" Raditz yelled. He suddenly saw a green blur. His breathing grew quick and heavy. He felt as if the weight of the sun was on his shoulder. He heard someone shouting something, but he could not quite make out the shape.

Suddenly a corkscrew like drill blast was rushing towards him. He attempted to dodge, but he couldn't move. He heard breathing right next to him, but nothing was there. He felt as him someone was holding on to him. The blast suddenly pierced right threw Raditz. He fell to the ground, he was dieing.

Someone was in the shadows, a green man. "Wh…who are you?" Raditz asked with fear in his voice. The green man replied, "Death is upon you." Raditz spat up blood. "W…what did I do to you?" Raditz asked weakly. "You will pay for all that you have done!" The green man said. Out of the corner of his eye, Raditz spotted another figure.

This figure was also bleeding. Raditz couldn't quite make out his face, but he seemed vaguely familiar. "Now you will suffer!" the dieing man said. " I haven't done anything to you!" Raditz replied confused. "For all you've caused, now you choose to deny it!" The dieing man said. "I have no idea what your talking about! I don't even know who you are." Raditz said. "You can deny it all you want, brother," the dieing man said. "Ka… Kakarot?" Raditz was stunned. "Now its your end!" the green man killed Raditz.

Chapter Five: Back To Reality

Raditz returned to reality. He realized his clothes were torn up. Suddenly a surge of pain filled his body. "The vision was so real, I actually thought I was there," Raditz thought to himself. "Are you going to fight back or what?" Yamcha asked. Raditz remembered he was in battle.

Raditz had to think fast, he doesn't want to look like a fool. "I was observing you fighting style," Raditz said. "For twenty minutes?" Yamcha asked, "Man your thorough." Raditz knew that he'd taken major damage and he may not win this battle. With the speed of a bullet, Raditz lunged at Yamcha.

He started kicking and punching with outstanding determination. Yamcha managed to meet him blow for blow. Raditz struck like a machine gun, but Yamcha was slightly faster. Knowing he can't win this way, Raditz jumped back. He powered a Ki blast, while transferring all of his energy into his other hand.

"Dodge this!" Raditz yelled. He threw the Ki blast directly at Yamcha. Yamcha dodged, but Raditz was not to be seen. Raditz appeared behind Yamcha and punched him in the face. Raditz jumped backed as Yamcha fell over in pain. Yamcha's screams were like a jet breaking the sound barrier.

Yamcha slowly rose to his feat shaking. A red mark was left by the brutal punch. "That's some punch," Yamcha said, "Let's see how you handle this. Wolf Fang Fist!" With the speed of a wolf, Yamcha came at Raditz. Raditz dodged but one blast. He was hit hard. Now Raditz's tail was exposed. "I didn't know you had a tail?" Yamcha asked surprised. "That's my business," Raditz replied.

"Fine, let's continue," Yamcha said. Yamcha took a fighting stance. He prepared for a blast "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" A blue blast headed for Raditz. Raditz countered with a two handed Ki Beam. He was easily overpowered. The blast hit Raditz, like a cannon ball hitting wood. Raditz flew backwards and hit a tree.

Now he could barely move. Yamcha took a stance and went in to finish the battle. Raditz knew he had to stop Yamcha or the battle would be over. He summoned the rest of his strength into a Ki ball. He struggled, but managed to throw the ball directly at an un expecting Yamcha before blacking out.

**Author Notes: Does this seem to be a good cliffhanger? Tell me what you think. **


	5. Part 5

Chapter 6: The End Of Raditz

**Disclaimer: Sorry, DB isn't mine. No, your agents didn't arrive. No, that's not blood by the closet. No, I'm not under arrest *Pulls out UZI.***

**Author Notes: More names please. Ok, this is a quick look at the future. The time is the start of DBZ.**

"It's been years since I've been to Earth," Raditz thought as he entered the atmosphere. As he started to land, he put his scouter on. "Kakarot better have completed his mission by now," he thought to himself. A voice from his pod said, "Please prepare for final approach. Raditz readied himself for collision.

As soon as he landed, he stepped out. At the top of the crater, stood a shaking farmer. "So, Kakarot has failed us," Raditz whispered to himself. He walked up to the farmer. "Yo…you're on my property," The farmer said. "Is that so?" Raditz replied, "You have a power of only five," Raditz laughed. "Just like the rest," he thought to himself. He started walking towards the farmer. "Stop, I'll shoot. I mean it," the farmer said nervously. Raditz did not stop.

The farmer shot and Raditz caught the bullet. "What a weak weapon," he thought to himself. He used his hand to redirect the bullet. The bullet went threw the farmer and hit his truck, disabling it. He used his scouter to pick up a power, that he chased after.

An hour had past, now he was back at his pod, which he put Kakarot's son in. Suddenly, a vision he had years ago while fighting Yamcha came back into his mind. "Why is that suddenly reentering my head?" He wondered to himself. His scouter beeped "Two high power levels heading this way. Who could it be?" He asked. Deep down, he knew the awnser.

Kakarot and the Namekian both appeared before him. "I'm impressed, how did you know to find here?' Raditz asked. "None of your business," Kakarot replied. "All this is eerily familiar," Raditz thought to himself. His scouter beeped, both Kakarot's and The Namek's powers rose. "If you think those slight increases will do much good, you're wrong," Raditz said.

***10 minutes later***

Raditz was about to finish Piccolo, when Kakarot jumped on him. He couldn't move. He realized how similar this was to his Vision. He heard the same breathing , he felt the same way. "If this plays out the same way, I won't live much longer," Raditz thought to himself. "Kakarot, don't do this, I'll change my ways, I'm telling you the truth," Raditz said

"I'm not falling for that again," Kakarot replied, "Hurry, Piccolo!" "You'll die too," Raditz said with fear in his voice. "It's a necessary sacrifice," Kakarot said in response. "Ready Goku?" Piccolo asked. "Do it now, Piccolo!" Kakarot replied. Piccolo shot the blast at Raditz and Kakarot. The blast went threw both Raditz and Kakarot. Both fell to the ground.

Raditz was stunned, his vision was right. He asked why Kakarot would do that. Piccolo explained to him about the Dragon Balls. "This means all my visions were correct!" Raditz thought to himself, "Kakarot will be the one to defeat Frieza." "In a years time, the other two Saiyans will be here to avenge me," Raditz said. Enraged, Piccolo killed Raditz. The last thing Raditz heard was Vegeta's voice saying, "I told you, you would pay."

Chapter 7: Surprisingly Clear

Raditz awoke to what sounded like bombs going off. "Ah, my head, what happened?" Raditz wondered. Then he remembered his battle against Yamcha. "Oh yah, I remember, I was fighting that human. Yamcha was his name, right?" He thought aloud.

Something was off, he just didn't realize it yet. He looked as injuries. The only problem is he had no injuries at all. "That's weird, I should have some injuries," Raditz said confused. He also noticed that he was in his armor. "Something's wrong," Raditz thought, "What's going on?"

Was he going crazy or is this someone's sick joke? All he new was he had to get out of there. He looked around about to take off. Suddenly, he realized that he wasn't on Earth. "What planet is this? Where am I?" he was puzzled. This planet was one he'd never been to.

He noticed the sky was green immediately. For miles, he saw steep, rocky Islands surrounded by shallow water that appeared green, but he knew it was just reflecting the color of the sky. There were small amounts of trees littered about.

He turned to see a battle going on. "It's Frieza!" he shouted surprised, "who's the other one. Wait, that's Kakarot!" He noticed that Frieza looked slightly different. "Kaio-Ken times 20," Kakarot yelled. Raditz saw Kakarot taking a familiar stance. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" yelled Kakarot. Raditz remembered Yamcha using that exact move.

Frieza survived the blast. As a last ditch effort, Kakarot stood there with his hand in the air.

Frieza had no Idea what was going on, but Raditz saw the blue ball forming in the sky. For awhile, Frieza taunted Kakarot, before attacking again. Kakarot was completely vulnerable. Frieza almost killed, Kakarot, when a Namekian got a sneak attack on Frieza. Frieza easily pulverized the Namek, but didn't manage to kill him, when Kakarot threw the blast at Frieza.

Frieza was hit directly by the blast. Frieza disappeared under the water. When Kakarot and the Namek got on to a rock, two others joined them. At first, they thought that Frieza was dead, but Frieza came out of the water and attacked. He shot a blast that killed the Namek. He shot a second blast at a short, bald man.

The bald man went into the sky and blew up. Kakarot's anger swelled. His hair flashed colors, same as his eyes. His Hair became Gold, his eyes teal. "What has happened to Kakarot?" Raditz wondered to himself. Suddenly, everything started to blur, then everything went blank.


	6. Part 6

Chapter 8: After Effects

**Disclaimer: DB stuff isn't mine. *cops swarm house* Oh crap, I better grab Goten and drive out.**

**Author Notes: Listen carefully, I need names for Planets, Male and Female good, and Male and Female evil.**

"Oh, my head," Raditz groaned as he slowly awoke. He looked around. He was in a white room. A monitor was beeping in the corner of the room. Many clear tubes were attached to him. The smell of bleach lingered in the air. He was wearing a weird poka-dot gown.

"Where am I?" Raditz wondered aloud, "How did I get here?" "You're in the hospital," a familiar voice said. Raditz looked around for the source of the response. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Yamcha. Yamcha had a few bandages on his face, but nothing too major.

"That energy ball of yours hit me directly in the face," Yamcha continued, "It caused me a few scars, but nothing major. Anyway, after the battle, I brought you here." Raditz struggled to say, "Thank you." "You're one of the best fighters I've fought," Yamcha replied.

"I take it its been a few hours." Raditz said. "A few hours? Its been three days," Yamcha replied. "Three days?" Raditz was stunned, "I must've used more energy then I thought." "Yah, I was starting think you'd never recover," Yamcha replied. Raditz notice he had bandages all up and down his body. "I wonder what happened during those twenty minutes," Raditz wondered.

"Hey, you know those twenty minutes that I was observing your style?" Raditz asked. "Yah, what about it?" Yamcha replied. "Well, I wasn't really observing you," Raditz said. "Then what was happening?" Yamcha wondered. "I was having a vision," Raditz replied. "Really, tell me about it," Yamcha said curiously.

"You actually believe me?" Raditz said surprised. "Of course," replied Yamcha. "Well, I don't remember much, it was very unclear," Raditz said. "I understand," Yamcha replied. "So, what happened during those twenty minutes?" Raditz asked. "Well," Yamcha started, "It was like this."

***3 Days Ago***

Yamcha came at Raditz with the power of a jackhammer. Raditz dodged, but just barely. Yamcha knew he was holding back. "Why are you holding back so much?" Yamcha asked. Raditz just stood there. Yamcha knew Raditz's mind was else. He decided to continue the battle.

He lunged at Raditz with a kick. Raditz dodged, but didn't strike back. "Freezing blast," Yamcha yelled. A ice blast went straight for Raditz. He attempted to dodge, but the blast hit him anyway. Yamcha now used this opportunity to attack. He came at Raditz with full speed and power.

Several punches, kicks, and chops missed. Even more hit, but Raditz didn't attempt to strike back. Every so often, groaning noises came from Raditz. He still continued his barrage of attacks. Raditz was dodging attack after attack. "Try this," Yamcha shouted, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Raditz was about to dodge, when Yamcha shot a Ki blast trapping Raditz in. The blast hit Raditz causing severe damage. Raditz fell to the ground screaming in pain. Yamcha gave Raditz time to recover. He then launched into another attack.

He was punching and kick Raditz with all his power. Suddenly, Raditz snapped out of his trance. "Are you going to fight back or what?" Yamcha asked. "I was observing your fighting style," Raditz replied. "He must think he's fooling me," Yamcha thought to himself. "For twenty minutes? Man your thorough," Yamcha said.

***Back To The Present***

"I didn't expect so much to happen in twenty minutes," Raditz said surprised. "I did cause a considerable amount of damage," replied Yamcha, If you weren't having a vision, you would've beat me easily, wouldn't you." "How could you possibly have known that?" Raditz asked.

"I can sense energies, yours was off the charts," answered Yamcha. "Amazing, a human can do something even a Saiyan can not achieve," Raditz thought to himself. "You never told me your name," said Yamcha. "My name is Raditz," replied Raditz.

For the next three days, Raditz remained in the hospital. Yamcha stayed with him the whole time. They had many conversations with each other. After he was released, they said goodbye and headed their separate ways.

For the first time ever, Raditz had made a true friend. Of course, his pride would never allow him to admit it. Raditz started to remember when he first arrived. "I would've never expected any of this to happen when I first arrived, but here it is right in front of me," he said to himself. He was having visions, losing battles, and making friends with a human. Raditz believed that his mind was messed up due to being on a strange planet with little gravity. He was about to leave, when he was sent into another vision.


	7. Part 7

**Chapter 9: Blast From The Blast**

**Disclaimer: DB isn't mine. Roadblock, switch to aerial mode.**

**Author Notes: This is the last chapter, get ready for the sequel. Now, I really need those names.**

"Where am I?" Raditz asked, "Wait, this is another vision of the future, isn't it?" He noticed that he had his scouter and armor on. The planet was war torn and felt lifeless. Raditz felt alone. He used the scouter to find the only group of powers and he chased after it.

"The planet must've been purged," he thought to himself as flew towards the powers. He arrived just shy of his target. "Now, let's see who it is," he thought aloud. He had to rub his eyes, he couldn't believe them. No, his eyes didn't deceive him.

"This is not what I would've expected," Raditz said stunned. He walked up to the leader of the group and spoke, "Father, Is that you?" It seemed that no one heard him. He tried get his father's attention by grabbing him, but he passed right threw him. Suddenly, the last of the planets inhabitants jumped from under some rocks.

His father, Bardock, decided to challenge the creature. The creature charged Bardock, before disappearing. It reappeared behind Bardock, striking him in the back of the neck. "You have come here seeking psychic power. Well I have given it to you Bardock," the creature said.

Raditz then heard what his father was thinking. _"He reads minds," _thought his father. "You can too now, Bardock. You have the power now too," replied the creatured Bardock then said, "Me? What are you talking about?" "The one who seeks the power...Frieza...will never have it. But I have given it to you as a gift Bardock, so that you could see," said the creature in response.

"See what!" asked Bardock. "See the horror of your end just like we had to. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" replied the creature. "Shut up!" Bardock yelled as he killed the creature. Bardock then fell to the ground.

Then it hit Raditz. "Now, I understand the visions," thought Raditz, "Somehow, when my father was given the ability, I gained the ability as well." Raditz then was able to end the vision himself. He headed back to the library to gather more information.

**Chapter 10: An Old Pervert**

Raditz continued gathering his information for the next month. He decided that now is the time he puts all the information he gathered to use. He was really able to focus in the last month. He hadn't had any visions since he had the one of his father. Raditz decided that going to a bar would be the easiest way to attract someone.

He arrived at a bar called Bob's Bar. Walking in, he saw many TV's and a bunch of Football fans huddled around one. He sat at the bar. "What would you like?" asked the bartender. "I'll take a bud light," replied Raditz. He was nervous, this was the first try and he knew he'd probably mess up.

"Here you go, sir," said the bartender. He decided to start. He tried all day, but had no luck. An old man next to him turned and told him he's doing it all wrong. The old man was bald, wore sunglasses, and had a beard. "My name is Roshi, let me show you how its done," said the old man.

He walked up to the nearest group of women. Raditz knew this wouldn't end well. Roshi said a very perverted remark. The women slapped Roshi in the face. Roshi walked back up to Raditz. "That's how you don't pick-up women," Said Roshi, "Just follow my advice and you'll be fine."

Raditz now knew pick-up lines were out of the question. Raditz tried and failed. Pretty soon a week was gone, then two, three were gone. Now Raditz had a day left to complete his goal. He was sure that he wouldn't be successful.

He sat at the bar. "Give me the strongest thing you got," said Raditz. His plan was never to get drunk and until now he hadn't. After 6 shots of this new beverage, he was beyond drunk. The next day, he woke up in an unfamiliar bed.

A woman then came into the room. "How did you sleep?" she asked. "Where am I? What happened?" asked Raditz. "You don't remember, do you?" she asked, "Last night we met at the bar and you said you's pay me for ***. Raditz didn't remember anything, but he listened to what she said.

Raditz knew he had to leave. He got to his space pod and got ready to leave. He knew that he was successful, for he had one last vision, this one of his son. Raditz got in his pod and headed into the stars.

**The End**


End file.
